If Only
by Neko-chans
Summary: Oh, if only Magin's life was different. Oneshot. Slight OCxNear.


**A.N.** I don't know if this can be counted as Death Note. ...It's taking place in the Death Note universe, though.... I don't know. Slight NearxOC.

Disclaimer at bottom.

I may do more MaginxNear later on...Maybe.

...YAY OOC. :D

* * *

Magin sighed as she listened to her brother stumbling around in the dark; he was drunk _again. _And usually, Magin had to pay for it. Peter would get mad at her for absolutely no reason. He would get right up in her face and yell at her. His breath was repulsive, smelling of crack and vodka. The worst part was that the poor, pale-skinned, short-haired girl was unable to do anything to stop him.

And here he came. Once again, he shoved her down to the ground, pinning her down by her shoulders. The dirt was cool against the girl's scratches, which she was grateful for. "Why did you do that today?!" he half-yelled, his words slurred.

"What do you mean, Peter," she sighed.

"You told the..." His words became mumbled and slurred together. The girl couldn't tell what her brother was saying.

"I can't understand you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

Magin stayed calm. "I. Can't. Understand. You."

That was all Peter needed. He jumped up, yanked up his sister, and shoved her against the wall. Bricks scraped against her still-healing back. The rough edges opened her earlier scratches and lash-marks, not to mention opened the possibility of infection.

He yanked off her shirt, starting to untie the ribbon constricting her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing, Pe—" Before she could finish her sentence, Peter had shoved his lips into hers. When he finally pulled away, he only had a grin on his lips and drunken lust in his eyes. The abused girl's eyes widened slightly. "...No..." Her voice was barely above an inaudible whisper.

Before she noticed, he had already pulled off his shirt and his jeans, and he was working on hers. He only grinned at her as he slid his boxers off, and then pulled off her panties.

Magin only squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe her brother was doing this. _Incest much?_ was her only thought, aside from the ever-returning _What's going to happen to me?_

She gasped when Peter pushed in. She kept her eyes closed, afraid. He made no hesitation in skipping to full-tilt. She held back a screech; the last thing she needed was for the dogs to wake up. Or worse...her parents to hear her. She flinched. He only moaned, enjoying himself.

In about twenty minutes, they cummed. Although he was tired, he wasn't quite done. He continued on. He wasn't satisfied yet; he hadn't been able to make her scream. She was sure to crack soon.

After a few minutes passed, she broke down with a screech. Dogs barked. Her mother yelled. Her father snarled, although it wasn't heard. In moments, the dogs were set after Magin. Peter pulled out quickly, grabbed his clothes and went inside, leaving Magin bleeding against the wall. She slid down to a sitting position. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest, resisting another scream. She was throbbing. Pain shot up into her lower stomach. She pulled her knees up to her chest. A whimper escaped in the midst of her sobbing.

The darkly-colored dogs lunged, snapping at Magin. Fangs dug into her skin, claws raking over her flesh. Drooling jaws snapped inches from her throat. After more of this torture and abuse, the dogs were called off and she was left curled up and in pain.

Why her? When she was born, her parents wanted a boy. When they found a girl in their midst, they were compelled to turn their daughter into the perfect son, into their baby boy.

The red ribbon around her chest? It started out white. The bandages around her stomach and back? They were red with blood. When she was to disobey, she would be whipped. She would be attacked by dogs. She would be beaten to the point of fear and, most often, almost death.

If only it wasn't happening to her. If only she had a normal family. If only she had normal parents that wouldn't beat her when she acted too girly. If only her life was different.

Black started to grow at the edges of her vision. This had happened many times before; she was about to pass out. As the black grew, she heard a voice. The voice she heard was kind and soft, familiar and comforting. Before she sank into unconsciousness, she saw the familiar face of the detective she had come to love. Near. A slight, weak smile painted her lips. He was singing to her. The last words she heard echoed in her mind as she left the wakened world.

_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed. . ._

* * *

**A.N.** Yay! First story :D Quick little oneshot of my friend's charrie from an rp we did. Yes, Near from Death Note. :B Deal with it. xD

**Disclaimer...s: **I do not own Death Note or the song If Only or Magin. But I have permission to use Magin. So HA.

I FAIL! :D

* * *


End file.
